


Giorni, Mesi, Anni

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maritombola Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Giorni, mesi, anni gettati al vento. Una vita da buttare, azzerare e ricominciare da capo.Lavi sollevò il bicchiere e bevve tutto d'un fiato il liquore che conteneva. Brindava a sé stesso, alla propria immensa stupidità.– Bevi da solo?La domanda, posta da quella voce, lo fece trasalire. Lavi sollevò la testa di scatto, per sincerarsi di non aver immaginato tutto, e trovò Kanda davanti a sé. Lo sguardo indecifrabile di quei suoi occhi scuri, i lunghi capelli neri legati in una coda bassa e l'espressione severa. Nella penombra Lenalee gli somigliava così tanto...– Perché sei qui, Yuu? – chiese, immaginando senza difficoltà la ragione per cui il giovane fosse venuto a cercarlo nel bar dove era certo stesse annegando il suo dispiacere. – Lenalee si è sfogata con te e sei venuto a dirmene quattro?Kanda scosse lentamente la testa e si avvicinò di più a lui.– No – rispose – sono qui per te.





	Giorni, Mesi, Anni

**Author's Note:**

> COW–T8, Prompt “Rivali”.  
> 
> 
> Maritombola 8, prompt N.22 “Giorni/Mesi/Anni”

##  **Giorni, Mesi, Anni**

 

Lenalee lo aveva lasciato. Dopo tutto il tempo che erano stati insieme, gli sforzi che lui aveva fatto per costruire la loro relazione.

Giorni, mesi, anni gettati al vento. Una vita da buttare, azzerare e ricominciare da capo.

Lavi sollevò il bicchiere e bevve tutto d'un fiato il liquore che conteneva. Brindava a sé stesso, alla propria immensa stupidità. Non poteva biasimare Lenalee, era unicamente sua la colpa, suo l'errore e lei aveva avuto tutto il diritto di lasciarlo.

– Bevi da solo?

La domanda, posta da _quella_ voce, lo fece trasalire. Lavi sollevò la testa di scatto, per sincerarsi di non aver immaginato tutto, e trovò Kanda davanti a sé. Lo sguardo indecifrabile di quei suoi occhi scuri, i lunghi capelli neri legati in una coda bassa e l'espressione severa. Nella penombra Lenalee gli somigliava così tanto...

– Perché sei qui, Yuu? – chiese, immaginando senza difficoltà la ragione per cui il giovane fosse venuto a cercarlo nel bar dove era certo stesse annegando il suo dispiacere. – Lenalee si è sfogata con te e sei venuto a dirmene quattro?

Kanda scosse lentamente la testa e si avvicinò di più a lui.

– No – rispose – sono qui per te.

Aveva preso la sua decisione, ucciso e seppellito le proprie paure, ora che gli era stata data una seconda occasione. Non l'avrebbe lasciata passare per tutto l'oro del mondo.

– Lenalee te l'ha detto, no? Mi ha lasciato. – Kanda annuì. – Sei qui per consolarmi, allora?

– No – rispose di nuovo – per farti una confessione; e chiederti cosa significa questo.

Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca e mostrò l'ultimo messaggio che gli aveva inviato Lenalee: “Hai vinto tu, va' da Lavi. Sai dove trovarlo, vero?”

– Cosa significa? – chiese Lavi, confuso.

– Speravo me lo spiegassi tu. – Kanda sedette accanto al giovane, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con un'espressione strana. – Io e Lenalee eravamo rivali in amore; ma tu questo non potevi saperlo, perché io non sono il tipo che lascia trasparire certe cose.

Lavi lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore: era questa, la confessione?

– Rivali in amore... per me? – chiese, e lui annuì. – Yuu... perché?

– Perché non ti ho mai detto niente? Siamo amici, io sono sempre stato il tuo 'migliore amico', non potevo rischiare di rovinare tutto e perderti. – Kanda gli prese il bicchiere dalle mani e si versò due dita di liquore, prendendone un sorso. – Quando ti ha avuto Lenalee, non potevo nemmeno odiarla, è come una sorella per me.

Avrebbe voluto confessare tutto, ma non era pronto ad ammettere quanto fosse stato doloroso restargli vicino tutto quel tempo, amandolo disperatamente. Così, lasciò che quell'ultima frase echeggiasse solo nella sua mente.

_Sono rimasto in silenzio, ho lasciato che il tempo passasse, un giorno dopo l'altro, un mese dopo l'altro, finché sono trascorsi anni. Anni buttati al vento ad aspettare che la tempesta passasse; ma non è mai finita. Non sono mai riuscito a smettere di amarti._

Kanda prese un altro sorso e Lavi gli afferrò la mano quando posò il bicchiere nuovamente sul tavolo.

– Lenalee lo sa? – domandò. – Tutto questo tempo, Yuu, io... non avevo idea.

– Non glie l'ho mai detto – ammise Kanda – ma credo che a un certo punto l'abbia capito da sola. Altrimenti il suo messaggio non si spiega; e non mi avrebbe esortato a venire da te dopo averti lasciato. Anche se da questo ad averti 'vinto' ce ne corre.

Lavi scosse la testa, lasciandosi andare a una risata sconnessa, ironica e dolorosa.

– Quanto tempo abbiamo buttato a soffrire, ognuno per suo conto, eh, Yuu? È quasi ridicolo. Se solo avessi immaginato... – mormorò e scosse ancora la testa. – Ho gridato il tuo nome, Yuu. L'ho gridato mentre ero con lei e stavamo facendo tu sai cosa. Per questo ti ha detto che hai vinto; ed è tutto così assurdo da sembrare una farsa...

– Tu?

– Sì, Yuu, io – ammise Lavi – anche io ho fatto il tuo stesso ragionamento e poi preso una decisione ancora più sbagliata: ho cercato un surrogato di te. Sì, mi sento una persona spregevole per questo, perché immaginavo te mentre ero con lei. E, sì, mi dispiace immensamente per averla usata; ma tu eri così distante, irraggiungibile e credevo mi avresti rigettato con orrore.

– Tutto questo tempo?

– Sì, Yuu, visto che siamo in vena di confessioni, eccoti anche la mia: ti ho sempre amato. Tu, però, sembravi su un altro pianeta: niente sentimenti, niente relazioni. Come potevo indovinare di essere ricambiato? Avevo il terrore che tu mi scoprissi e reagissi male.

Kanda si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara, sommessa e dolorosa. Sì, era tutto talmente ridicolo che quasi gli veniva da piangere per il sollievo.

Lavi protese un braccio per attirarlo a sé. Kanda lo lasciò fare, piegando la testa leggermente fino a che non si appoggiò contro il viso di lui. Senza dire una parola, Lavi gli prese dalla mano il bicchiere, fece un sorso e poi glie lo restituì. Kanda fece altrettanto.

– Quindi è così che finisce? Io e te disperati a bere insieme? – disse; più come a sottolineare un dato di fatto, che con l'intenzione di porre davvero la domanda.

Lavi cercò di scuotere la testa, ma rinunciò perché avrebbe dovuto muovere anche quella di Yuu.

– No, direi che è così che inizia – annunciò, ridendo sommessamente – ci siamo entrambi strappati il cuore dal petto e l'abbiamo messo su questo tavolo. Ora lo riprendiamo, lo rimettiamo al suo posto e facciamo un patto: darci lo stesso tempo che abbiamo perso per vedere se tra noi può funzionare. Perché adesso che so, non intendo rinunciare a te.

– Quindi siamo insieme, adesso. – commentò Kanda, prendendo un altro sorso.

– Esattamente, mio amato bene. – ribatté Lavi, rimboccando il bicchiere e facendo lo stesso.

– Dillo di nuovo e ti faccio ingoiare i denti.

– È questo che mi piace di te, Yuu. Senza peli sulla lingua. – commentò Lavi, scostandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardare il giovane negli occhi.

Kanda sostenne lo sguardo, mollando per un momento il bicchiere e portando entrambe le mani fra i capelli di Lavi, rossi come l'inferno che gli aveva fatto passare. Poi unì con forza le loro labbra, fregandosene se il barista si godeva lo spettacolo oppure no.

Quando si separarono, Lavi gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso.

– Oggi per entrambi inizia una nuova vita: alla salute! – disse, mandando giù un altro sorso e, dopo che Kanda ebbe fatto altrettanto, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: – Credo che dovremmo continuare la nostra, ehm, _conversazione_ in privato.

– Affare fatto – acconsentì Kanda – ma prima, ho un conto in sospeso da saldare.

Prese il telefono, si appiccicò a Lavi e poi scattò mentre lo baciava.

– Fai sul serio? Non pensi sia crudele? – chiese il giovane, un po' sorpreso.

No, Kanda non lo pensava. Lui e Lenalee erano rivali in amore. In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito, non dicevano forse così?

Era giusto sapesse che Lavi era suo, adesso. Premette il tasto di invio, un ghigno soddisfatto sul viso.

Lavi gli sorrise. Il lungo inverno era finito.

 


End file.
